


Fifteen Dreams

by FrozenWaffle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Ed needs a hug, M/M, i haven't wrote in a minute, i'm a mess, songfic yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenWaffle/pseuds/FrozenWaffle
Summary: Ed's thoughts after he joins the team.





	Fifteen Dreams

_Nothing’s ever fair._

Eduardo knew that first-hand. If things were fair, he wouldn’t have powers. If things were fair, his dad would actually spend time with him. If things were fair, he wouldn’t feel like joining the Outsiders was his only option.

_I must keep moving ‘til I get there._

Even though things weren’t fair for him, he could try to make it as close as possible for the other meta-humans at the youth center.

_Time passing by like the speed of a rocket._

Ever since it opened up, he felt like he could never catch a break.

_The man in the moon still lives in my pocket._

And now he had to worry about being on a superhero team to add to that.

_You ever feel like life’s slipping out of your hands?_

He knew in the end he’d be able to manage.

_I’m just a man living in a machine trying to make a dollar out of fifteen dreams._

And he’d make it work.

_Do you ever feel that you’re never really good enough?_

Even if it felt impossible.

_Stuck on a runway._

The Outsiders would bring change.

_I can get lifted._

He’d have to get used to it.

_Stars in the sky that I just can’t find._

And accept it.

_Never getting home tonight._

He tried.

_Stuck on a runway._

Eduardo was never fond of change.

_I can get lifted._

His dad was a scientist. He always wanted to embrace the unfamiliar.

_Sorry the pilot’s lost his mind, never getting home tonight._

The unfamiliar was what got people killed.

_Trying to make a dollar out of fifteen dreams._

He was going to make the best out of his decision.

_I’m just a man living in a machine, trying to make a dollar out of fifteen dreams._

He was going to be an example for everyone. An advocate for change.

_Somewhere in the sun, I keep on waiting for my ship to come._

And it did. It’s name was Bart Allen.

_Time passing by like the speed of a rocket._

Time always happened to move a slight bit… faster around him.

_The man in the moon still lives in my pocket._

Bart kept finding more and more time to help the MHYC too.

_You ever feel that life’s slipping out of your hands?_

Eduardo wasn’t sure where he found the time. Because he certainly didn’t have it.

_I’m just a man living in a machine trying to make a dollar out of fifteen dreams._

Apparently, things like doing homework was a lot easier when you had super speed.

_Do you ever feel that you’re never really good enough?_

Eduardo was never worried about the future of the MHYC or the team when he had Bart’s help.

_Stuck on a runway._

Bart had told him, “If you stress out like this constantly, one day, you’ll go into cardiac arrest.”

_I can get lifted._

And Eduardo wasn’t sure if that was a fact, or a threat, or?

_Stars in the sky that I just can’t find._

But ultimately, around Bart his workload at the MHYC was nearly cut in half.

_Never getting home tonight._

And he started finding time for himself too.

**Author's Note:**

> I slowly started disliking this, it's fine. I think it's confusing. I also have realized I haven't written about them in nearly a week, so here we are. I'll write some sort of angst with them soon.  
> [ My tumblr :) ](https://fr0zen-waffle.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxZQ_Gc21SY)


End file.
